1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill box for use in the bill acceptor of a coin exchanger and more particularly, to such a bill box that has a security arrangement that automatically close the first chamber to prevent others from stealing received banknotes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, our mode of living has been changed. Various automatic vending machines (card dispensers, ticket vending machines, coin exchanging machines, etc.) are used everywhere to sell any of a variety of products without the service of any serviceman. After installation of an automatic vending machine, the provider does not send any person to take care of the machine unless a new supply or repair work is needed. During the vulnerable period where no guard is in presence to protect the machine, criminals may try different measures or use different tools to steal banknotes from the machine. Further, because several machines may be installed in one spot and because the bill box of a conventional automatic vending machine is not provided with a security system, workers who entrusted to safeguard may pilfer banknotes from the machines.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show a bill receiver according to the prior art. This design of bill receiver comprises a receiver main unit A and a bill box B fastened to one side of the receiver main unit A for holding banknotes received by the receiver main unit A. The bill box B has a back door B1 that can be opened by the user, spring members B2 connected between the back door B1 and a front pressure board B3 and adapted to push the front pressure board B3 toward the receiver main unit A. Further, the bill box B has a plurality of coupling blocks B4 respectively coupled to respective L-shaped coupling grooves A1 of the receiver main unit A, and a sliding locking member B5 for moving into a lock hole A2 of the receiver main unit A to lock the bill box B to the receiver main unit A. When wishing to remove the bill box B from the receiver main unit A, move the sliding locking member B5 away from the lock hole A2 to unlock the bill box B, and then push the bill box B outwards to disengage the coupling blocks B4 from the respective L-shaped coupling grooves A1. This design of bill receiver still has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
When the receiver main unit A carried a banknote into the inside of the bill box B, the bill box B is kept in an open status. Therefore, an evil person can use fasten a steel wire or adhesive means to a banknote, and then insert the banknote into the bill receiver to purchase the desired product or service, and then pull the steel wire or adhesive means to carry the inserted banknote out of the bill box B for a repeat application.
After removal of the bill box B from the receiver main unit A, the bill box B is not well protected, and an intentional person can easily take storage banknotes out of the bill box B.
Therefore, it is important to provide a bill box for bill receiver/acceptor that has a security structure to protect received banknotes against thieves.